


undo it (minsung)

by troebele



Series: hydrangeas (with endings) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song Inspired, Texting, chan and minho friendship, chan is a protective friend, how to tag, jisung is sad, minho is sadder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troebele/pseuds/troebele
Summary: hydrangeas- good endingmaybe he looked back at all the signs. just maybe he desperately tried to find a way to undo what he had done.





	undo it (minsung)

**Author's Note:**

> please read hydrangeas before you read this! it will make more sense!
> 
> (based on the song undo by calum scott. just listen to the acoustic, it’s so good)
> 
> i will also be making a bad ending to keep the angst going lol but enjoy the happy ending

“chan..” jisung croaked out.

he didn’t know how he was even able to speak.

chan didn’t reply.

all jisung could hear was a sigh from the other line. 

“jisung, i told you. i don’t want to talk.”

“fine, but at least let me know what happened to my best friend!”

“and you still have the nerve to call him your best friend?”

jisung heard a ding, the called had ended.

jisung had decided that chan was an asshole, but he was even worse.

💫

why could he hear voices.

no, that wasn’t a monitor was it?

shit.

it was.

no.

minho didn’t want to be back here.

he had never hated people doing their job more than he did right now.

💫

it had been a few weeks since minho’s attempt. chan visited him everyday. he had even taken minho’s phone to make sure that he got the rest he needed.

there was no sign of jisung.

minho didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

💫

jisung didn’t know how many times he called minho’s number. 

so he started doing the only thing he could think of. writing a song to apologize.

💫

“chan. please just give me my phone.”

“minho, you need to rest. you could’ve died, please don’t take on too much.” 

“if this is about jisung, get over it. let me use my phone.”

chan didn’t give it back and minho didn’t want to tell him that he wasn’t happy about not dying.

💫

my sungie 💕 (7:16 pm)  
minho  
i miss you

me (7:17 pm)  
stop texting him

my sungie 💕 (7:17 pm)  
chan? seriously?  
he can handle his own phone  
stop keeping him in a cage

me (7:19 pm)  
fuck off jisung.  
you shouldn’t be talking.

💫

a nurse had given minho an envelope. his name was written out in red pen.

to minho,

i can’t believe  
you’ve got my questioning an answer machine

another chance is all I’ll ever need  
and I swear that I’ll forever be yours

‘cause I apologise about a thousand times but  
i can never undo what I did, what I did to you  
and I can never rewind every time that I hear the truth  
i been taking it back to what we had  
don’t know how to react if I lose you

you gotta let me undo it  
you gotta let me undo

💫

me (6:55 pm)  
why are you wasting your time on me? 

my sungie 💕 (6:55 pm)  
because  
i love you minho  
i wish i could undo everything  
i wish I could have seen how much you were hurt  
i could have helped

me (6:56 pm)  
i told you not to blame yourself 

my sungie 💕 (6:56 pm)  
i know.  
but i do

me (6:58 pm) jisung  
come see me  
please  
i don’t care what chan says

my sungie 💕 (6:59 pm)  
i’m on my way minnie

💫

“i love you minnie”

“i love you too sungie.”

jisung knew that this wasn’t a magic cure. it wouldn’t be the last time he held onto minho to make sure he wouldn’t leave.

but that’s okay.

they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to have minho text jisung at 3 am but then i realized that 3 am is not in hospital visiting hours lmao


End file.
